Fifth Dimension ARC-V Arc
The Fifth Dimension ARC-V Arc (第五次元アークファイブ編 Daigo no Jigen Ãku Faibu Hen) is the fifth and the last story arc of Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime series. It follows the Lancers' fight against the revived Supreme King Dragon Zarc to bring back Yūya and his counterparts' soul. The opening theme is Pendulum Beat! by SUPER DRAGON while the ending theme is Dashing Pendulum by M!LK. Plot Overview Revival of the Supreme King Dragon Edo & Sora vs. Zarc Zarc's revival was seen throughout the whole dimensions due to the dimensional integration. Bitter towards humans who he deemed responsible for his rebirth, Zarc began his attack on Academia and the city of Fusion Dimension all the while demanding someone to challenge him to a Duel. Hearing Ray's plea for her father to quickly revive her, Reira went back inside Academia to look for Leo with Reiji following him, while Edo and Sora looked for Zarc. Inside ARC-V, Leo couldn't find any traces of Ray's life signal and assumed that the life energies that were gathered and used were not enough yet to revive her. Protecting civilians from Zarc's attack, Edo and Sora challenged Zarc to a Duel. Accepting the challenge, Zarc revealed his demonic form that resembles Yūya combined with monster and told them that Yūya no longer existed since he has fulfilled his purpose of reviving the Supreme King Dragon as his reincarnation. Believing that Yūya's soul still existed inside Zarc when the Demon Duelist performed Pendulum Summon, Edo and Sora determined to bring back Yūya's soul. Zarc proved to be formidable opponent for them as his monsters' effects not only negated their battle damage, but also increased his own LP for each of the battle damage he was supposed to receive. Edo and Sora continuously tried to reach Yūya's heart. To break Zarc's combo, Edo sacrificed some of his LP to activate "Destiny HERO - Dystopiaguy's" effect to destroy one of Zarc's "Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurms", allowing Sora to destroy it on his turn. Sora tried to reach for Yūya by showing his Pendulum Pendant and reminded him of their first Duel, but Zarc remained unresponsive. Sora and Edo were able to banish all of Zarc's monsters on his Field using the combination of their Trap Cards and thought they'll reach Yūya's heart soon. However, it turned out that Edo and Sora's action has allowed Zarc to special summon "Astrograph Magician" whose effect returned all of his banished monsters and performed Integration Summon by fusing himself with the Four Heavenly Dragons, becoming "Supreme King Dragon Zarc". Using his power, Zarc destroyed "Dystopiaguy" and "Death-Toy Mad Chimera", and inflicted damage to Edo and Sora equal to the total of their destroyed monsters' ATKs, defeating them. Shun & Kaito vs. Zarc After seeing Edo and Sora fighting against Zarc, Shun and Kaito arrived and intruded the Duel just before Edo and Sora were defeated. Sora entrusted Yūya's pendant to Shun, begging him and Kaito to save Yūya. Accepting the task, Shun and Kaito challenged Zarc. Shun summoned his ace monster, "Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon", and Zarc followed the suit by summoning "Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion" right after Shun did on his turn. Zac then used "Dark Rebellion's" first effect that prevent either Shun or Kaito from attacking other Xyz Monster other than "Dark Rebellion". Since Zarc is the integration of all the summoning methods, it's also treated as an Xyz Monster and thus, cannot be attacked. Shingo and Gongenzaka then arrived, asking Sora and Edo for explanation of what was happening. Due to the effect, Shun directed his attack on "Dark Rebellion" instead, but Zarc then used its other effect to reduce "Rise Falcon's" ATK to 0 and added it to "Dark Rebellion". Shun avoided battle damage by activating his spell card and despite failing to attack, he already has a back up plan in his mind. Kaito tried to take control of "Dark Rebellion" using "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's" Cipher Projection, but Zarc used his power to make all Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz effects ineffective against any of his monsters as long as he is present on the Field. Meanwhile, Reiji and Reira kept going around in circle and saw the people of City and Heartland City walking through them that Reiji deduced to be the impact of dimensional integration. In Heartland, wormholes started to appear and sucked people who were nearby. Sayaka saw Shun and Kaito Duelling from the crack in the sky, which made her not noticing the wormhole behind her. Allen tried to help her run away, but both got sucked into the wormhole and ended up at Shun and Kaito's place, surprising Shun. As Zarc attacked them, Shun and Kaito activated their Traps by paying half of their LPs to perform Rank-Up Xyz Summons, summoning "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon" and "Raid Raptors - Revolution Falcon" with their ATKs doubled. This didn't worry Zarc in the slightest who used the last effect of "Dark Rebellion", returning "Dark Rebellion" back to Extra Deck and revived its Xyz Materials to reduce their monsters' ATKs to 0. Another wormhole appeared behind Allen and Sayaka, sucking them to another location again. Shun and Kaito tried to survive Zarc's incoming attack using Action Cards, but Zarc used his power to negate and destroy any card added to their hands outside Draw Phase. When Gongenzaka and Jack intruded the Duel, Zarc lost interest in Shun and Kaito and defeated them with his two revived "Darkwurms". Shun gave Gongenzaka with Yūya's pendant, entrusting the task to save Yūya to him and Jack. Jack & Gongenzaka vs. Zarc Just like he did during his Duel against Shun and Kaito, Zarc performed Synchro Summon during Jack's turn, summoning "Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing". While Jack made his way towards Zarc, Gongenzaka decided to protect Jack's monster at all cost with his monsters to allow Jack attacking. Gongenzaka tried to reach out for Yuya by explaining to Zarc of his and Yuya's Steadfast and Entertainment Dueling respectively. Surprisingly, Zarc responded to the word entertainment that Gongenzaka mentioned by warning that his entertainment will be violent. Due to the dimensional integration, the City and its residents got transported into Fusion Dimension, including Frank, Amanda, Tanner, and Tokumatsu who were watching the Duel from afar. True to his words, Zarc relentlessly attacked Gongenzaka and Jack, using the effect of "Clear Wing" equipped with spell card, Zarc destroyed the majority of Gongenzaka's monsters and inflicted damage equal to the total of their ATKs to Gongenzaka and Jack, which eventually defeated Gongenzaka who used his last remaining monster to protect Jack in the next two turns. Seeing Zarc responded to the word entertainment, Gongenzaka lend Shingo his Duel Disk and Yuya's pendant, telling him to bring back Yuya as now he was convinced that Yuya still exists. Crow, who got revived due to the integration of the four dimensions, joined the Duel together with Shingo. With the chance given to him, Jack able to destroy "Clear Wing", but Zarc's monsters' Pendulum effects negated its battle damage and instead increased his own LP. Praising Jack for being the one who entertained him the most, Zarc attacked and destroyed "Red Daemon's Dragon Tyrant", defeating Jack. As Zarc attacked, Shingo and Crow intruded the duel with Shingo dawning Yuya's pendant and declaring he would decide the duel. Meanwhile, Reira once again received words from Ray who told him that Leo was planning to divide the dimensions again by using the four cards that she once used to defeat Zarc.Category:Arc